Black Dragon Emperor
by SNake57575
Summary: Ddriag, Boosted Gear, The Red Dragon Emperor, Albion, Divine Dividing, The White Dragon Emperor, these two have always been at odds with each other, however forgotten by the pages of times was the third Dragon Emperor, Mordred, The Black Dragon Emperor and after hundreds of years the Divine World Eater has re-awakened. Naruharem
1. Prologue

**Hello people SNake57575 here with another Naruto High School DxD Crossover**

 **First off i do not own Naruto nor High School DxD**

 **next off i do not speak Japanese so any Japanese words are translated through google translate (So i apologize in advance for any word butchering)**

 **next i will freely admit my spelling and grammar can be lacking and for that i also apologize**

 **with that said onto the story**

* * *

It was a wonderful summer day in the Land of fire's ninja village Konohagakure seven years after the attack of the Kyubi where our story begins. In the home of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina in the yard outside we find Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato was a man of average height, he had spikey sun kissed blond hair, with two jaw length bangs framing his face, and he had bright blue eyes, Kushina was a beautiful woman she had ankle length fiery red hair, and calming violet eyes, Menma was almost identical to Minato the only difference being the young child didn't have the two jaw length bangs, and his eyes were sightly darker a warm ocean blue, Narumi she too looked like a younger form of her parents or more specifically Kushina, she had waist length red hair and violet eyes. The four Uzumaki Namikaze were training, Minato and Kushina teaching their two eldest children their various Jutsu and other techniques, however just a little bit away standing on the lowest branch of a huge tree only noticed by Narumi, who wore a sad expression, was the youngest of the Uzumaki Namikaze children, Naruto. Naruto was a tall boy for his age, he unlike his siblings who were almost carbon copies of their parents he was a blend of both had medium length silky smooth blond hair which he had tied into a loose ponytail, his eyes were well he had heterochromia or put simply his eyes were two different colours his left eye was a stormy violet while his left was a cold cobalt blue, he was watching his family with a contempt look on his face, the only one who escaped the borderline loathing look was Narumi as she unlike the rest of the family cared about Naruto.

You see Naruto, Narumi and Menma were all Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Menma held the Yin chakra, Narumi the Yang, and Naruto was left with the body/ soul of the creature, and it was for this reason Naruto was on his own, Minato and Kushina had decided when they were forced to make their children Jinchuriki that they would start Menma and Narumi's training early so as not to hurt anyone should they accidently access some of the Kyubi's Youkai, however this left out little Naruto who at the time had begged and begged to be allowed to train with his brother and sister, however every time he asked Minato and Kushina told him that he would begin training in the academy, so Naruto being a diligent child unlocked his chakra and after searching through the family library, as people would kick him out of the public library, for something to master to prove that he could learn just as fast as his siblings.

Naruto stumbled upon something called the 'tree climbing exercise' which involved focusing chakra on one's feet and walking up walls. Having taken a week to master the exercise, running to show his parents who he'd thought would be proud of him he showed them what he could do

…

…

…

Only to get told off for trying to show up his siblings, Naruto was sent to his room after that, but it wouldn't have mattered Naruto the second he saw his parents angry at him for training ran to his room where he stayed the rest of the day crying to himself. That night after dinner which nobody had told him about Narumi came to Naruto and then spent the rest of the night with him even sleeping with him letting him cry his eyes out on her shoulder, hence why she escaped the cold eyes of the youngest blond. That had two years ago and every day from that day on Naruto began to grow further and further apart from his family excluding Narumi who to even now would sleep beside her little brother, comforting him in the night if he needed it.

" _ **Naruto you don't have time for this,"**_ said a voice in his head, Naruto nodded and jumped from his position to a point where he was out of sight of everyone from his family.

" **Divine World Eater,** " declared Naruto throwing his arms out to the side before two black mechanical wing frames shot out of his back and silver energy formed the rest of the wings, and on Naruto's hands two black gauntlets appeared on the back of the hands were silver orbs, along with a set hallway up the forearms of the gauntlets.

This was the base form of **Divine World Eater** , The Black Dragon Emperor known as a sacred gear, Naruto looked down at the gauntlets with a smirk before he shot up into the air, it had been almost two years since he had found out about it.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto walked through one of Konoha's many forests it had been about week since his parents had gone off at him for training, so now Naruto was looking for a place to train in secret Narumi had agreed to teach him some things when she could. Ducked under a tree branch as he walked the path in the trees Naruto went to take his next step only to trip on a tree root, falling forwards Naruto's head slammed into the ground making Naruto black out.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself floating in above flaming earth with rain pouring down on him but not wetting him or making the fire dwindle, the sky above Naruto was pitch black with stars dotting the sky, Naruto looked around for some form of recognisable structure or just anything other than himself and the landscape.

" **So the wielder of my sacred gear shows himself,"** said a dragon flying towards Naruto, the dragon's entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiralling, silver markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The dragon's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

"The what of what now?" questioned the five year old Naruto.

" **You young child are the wielder of my sacred gear, I am sealed within a pair of gauntlets and wings that are within you, they have yet to materialise but I wish to teach you how to use them"** said the dragon.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

" **Because Naruto-san I have seen your life and I wish you to be happy and the best way to do that is to master my sacred gear to the point of what is called a balance breaker and then using that form to fly away from here to a place where you may be appreciated,"** said the dragon. Naruto floated there for a moment looking down.

"Ok what do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

" **When you get out of here I want you to hold your hands like this concentrating on them I want you to think of the strongest image you can,"** said the dragon.

"Alright Dragon-san I will," said Naruto.

" **Mordred,"** said the dragon drawing a confused look from Naruto.

" **My name is Mordred,"** said the dragon.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto flew away from the Namikaze house.

" **You ok Partner?"** asked Mordred through the gauntlets the orbs on the backs of the hands glowing as he spoke.

"Yeah just not sure about leaving here, I know I haven't even achieved Balance Breaker yet but I'm still not sure this place is my home," said Naruto to his gauntlet.

" **Naruto, Partner you and I both know the only person here who cares for you is your sister and maybe that Uchiha family, and I'm not telling you to never come back I'm just telling you to find somewhere you truly belong which we both know Ophis damn true that isn't here,"** declared the dragon inside the gauntlet.

"I know, I know I'm just not sure I mean what if I can't find a place where I truly belong" said Naruto looking down.

" **Trust me Naruto where I am planning on guiding you people will appreciate at the very least your skills,"** said Mordred, Naruto sighted before nodding before dropping into the centre of the training ground he claimed as his own.

" **Divide** " called Naruto's right gauntlet, Naruto pointing his right hand at a giant tree and slowly but surely the tree became smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than shrub. Naruto then walked up to the shrub ripping it out of the ground with his gauntleted hand before throwing it up into the air focusing his energy both Chakra and magical energy, which provided power to the gauntlet, into a small ball in front of the gauntlet.

After a black orb the size of a tennis ball formed Naruto spun around and punched the orb.

" **World Eater Dragon Shot** " called Naruto before he punched the orb which became unstable and flew forwards like an energy beam, vaporising the falling shrub and a large chunk of the trees around the area.

Naruto held his gauntleted hand out to the side and concentrated on his hand with chakra an orb of chakra forming it was about the size of a basketball and looked like thousands of spinning rings, Naruto jumped up and slammed his hand into the ground.

" **Rasengan,** " called Naruto as the orb slammed into the ground creating a ten foot wide crater, Naruto nodded to himself before holding his left hand out.

" **Boost,** " declared Naruto's left gauntlet. After ten seconds this repeated for a minute before Naruto once more charged chakra in his hand, creating another basketball sized Rasengan.

" **Transfer,** " declared the gauntlet, Naruto's blue Rasengan turning cyan as it more than tripled in size.

" **Takameru Rasengan (Bosted Rasengan),** " called Naruto slamming the ball into the ground, creating a fifty foot wide seven foot deep crater. Naruto shot up into the air to look down on the destruction he had caused, he smirked to himself he was getting better.

Dropping back to the ground Naruto sat down and began to meditate he had to try and attain balance breaker.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **ok people i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for this story**

 **this is a prologue to the story next chapter and beyond will hopefully be about 3k words a chapter**

 **so Mordred is the black dragon emperor and his sacred gear is a sort of amalgam between Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing**

 **Naruto has been training himself for two years and his parents are rarely in the house when he is so it's not that difficult for him to get into Mianto's office to learn the rasengan**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more this one being one of them which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Birth Of The Black Dragon I

**I Don't Own Naruto or DxD**

* * *

The moon shone over the village of Konohagakure it was the night of the last day of the week long Kyubi festival a festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyubi at the hands of the Yondaime, the Sandaime, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Tsunade of the Sannin.

Everyone in the village was wearing their formal attire and were either roaming the streets of Konoha visiting all of the stalls of the festival or for a select few they were at the Uzumaki Namikaze children's party.

" **Partner it's time."**

"I know."

" **Then go Kit."**

Well that is of course except for a fourteen year old Naruto who stood atop the Hokage monument standing on his father's great stone face looking down at the village with distain, he now held nothing but hate for the village as a whole only at most half a dozen escaping his hatred.

He had been hesitant about leaving the village once he awakened his balance breaker but that hesitance had begun to crumble when he had entered the academy.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Today, today was the day the three Uzumaki Namikaze children started at the academy an eight year old Naruto who had finished his own training earlier that morning was walking towards the academy with his sister not really caring to go with Minato, Kushina and Menma.

The two siblings just walked in silence, Narumi just happy to be spending some time away from Menma and with Naruto, and Naruto not wanting to talk. The two of them walked into the academy grounds to see lots of other kids and their families hanging around, that was until the children spotted Narumi walk in before they all moved to crowd around her.

"Narumi-sama it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Narumi-sama I'm your biggest fan."

"Narumi-sama please be my friend."

Narumi forced a smile as the children all crowded around her, she moved to Naruto hoping that he would help her but to her dismay she couldn't see him until she looked up into a tree and saw Naruto with a hollow look on his face, he flashed her a painfully obviously fake smile before he climbed further up the tree vanishing into the leaves.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Narumi had finally managed to pry herself away from her 'adoring fans' and was about to go and look for Naruto when the rest of her family arrived and caught her, sighing she accepted her fate and waited with Menma and Kushina as Minato made his way up to a podium to make his speech, Naruto at the top of the tree watched Minato with distain however as the man begun to speak Naruto flicked a kunai out of his sleeve and began to use the blade to pick the dirt out from under his fingernails. Minato blabbered on for about ten minutes Naruto not even paying the slightest bit of attention.

"… with that said I wish you all luck in the years to come, now the Sensei will call your names, please step forwards when your name is called," said Minato with a smile to the kids. With that Naruto silently dropped from the high branches and landed on the ground leaning against the tree as a pineapple haired scar faced chunin called names.

"Sasuke Uchiha," called scar face, Naruto looked to the dark haired boy who sent a quick glance back at him, Naruto nodded to his only friend his own age beside his sister Sasuke nodded ever so slightly back at the blond.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze," said the man, Naruto rolled his eyes as his arrogant egotistical brother stepped forwards he could feel the smug superiority rolling off him in waves.

"Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze," declared the Chunin, Narumi walked up to the crowd of kids with a soft smile on her face before quickly stepping beside Sasuke hoping that he would frighten the other kids away.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," spoke pineapple head, Naruto pushed off the tree and walked forwards ignoring the words of encouragement his parents gave him, smiling however when Sasuke's family offered their own words of encouragement to the boy confusing Minato and Kushina a bit but they brushed it aside. Naruto walked up and stood next to Narumi who smiled brightly at her brother making him smile back at her, the blond then turned to Sasuke and the two once more nodded to each other.

"Alright class if you'll follow me we can get started," said the chunin walking away from the students all of them following, Naruto, Narumi and Sasuke all standing at the back of the class.

Walking into the room people were standing around looking for their friends and seats, Naruto not really in the mood for bullshit simply walked up to the back of the room where there was an open table next to the window, taking the window seat Naruto just gazed out of the window as Sasuke and Narumi sat down beside him, Naruto did however vaguely notice the crowd of people around his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright kids find a seat we need to get started," said the scar faced chunin, Narumi, Naruto and Sasuke just sat there waiting.

"You blondie out of my seat," shrieked a voice of a pink haired girl behind Naruto, Naruto turned his head slightly and glared at the girl before turning back to the front.

"I said up," declared the girl again. Naruto once more ignored her only for her to slap his head.

"Didn't you hear me I said up," spoke the girl after slapping him. Naruto stood up and turned to her.

"Final-ugh," began the girl only for Naruto to slam his fist into her gut making her double over.

"I was here first bitch fuck off" growled Naruto throwing her over his head and into the front desk, making everyone turn to him.

"NARUTO-SAN Detention," yelled the chunin a small smirk on his face.

"She hit me first I was defending myself," protested Naruto.

"It was unnecessary you have detention and your parents will be informed," declared the chunin with a smirk.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto's chunin sensei hated him apparently for no reason and used any excuse to put him in detention and tell his father that he was disrupting the class and no matter the amount of support Naruto had from Narumi, Minato always punished Naruto.

That even caused Naruto's resistance to leaving Konoha to begin to fail, but a different event made Naruto decide to leave.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

A thirteen year old Naruto stood with Sasuke in a training ground the two of them were practicing their shurikenjutsu, academy had long since been dismissed for the day and unfortunately Narumi had been picked up by Kushina for her and Menma's private training.

"We really should go it's getting dark," said Sasuke looking around at the dark training ground.

"Yeah ok," said Naruto with a sigh as he collected his weapons before walking out of the training grounds Sasuke walking beside him.

"You heading straight home?" asked Sasuke looking to his friend.

"Only if you want me to I should really apologise to Mikoto for keeping you out so long," said Naruto with a fake smile.

"You know Naruto Kaa-chan and Tou-san have offered to talk with your parents," said Sasuke looking at his friend who shook his head.

"They don't listen to Narumi over Iruka do you really think they'd listen to Mikoto-kaasan and Fugaku-san over themselves?" questioned Naruto.

"It couldn't hurt to try could it?" questioned Sasuke, however any conversation stopped as the two now stood outside the Uchiha compound, where no lights were on at all.

"No lights, it's not that late is it?" questioned Naruto looking at Sasuke who shook his head before the two of them ran into the compound looking around. As the two boys rounded a corner they found blood and lots of it.

"What the?" questioned Sasuke looking down at the bloody bodies, the two boys' eyes went wide and the two of them ran off towards Sasuke's house.

"Kaa-chan Tou-san" called Sasuke as he ran into his home the doors were shut and the lights were off, the two thirteen year olds ran towards Mikoto and Fugaku's bedroom.

Bursting into the room the two boys found Itachi bloody katana in hand standing over the dead body of Fugaku and the tied up but alive form of Mikoto.

"Itachi wha- who- why- what?" stuttered Sasuke looking at the Sharingan eyes of Itachi.

"You two are here early," said Itachi with a smirk as he went to stab Mikoto.

" **DIVINE WORLD EATER,** " called Naruto as he blured forwards engulfed in a black glow.

" **Balance Breaker,"** called another voice confusing Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto only to stare at Naruto shocked as the glow died down revealing Naruto clad in black scale armour with a pair of mechanical wing frames with silver energy for the rest of the wings, out of the back of the bottom part of the armour was what looked like a tail, Naruto's armour had two horn like protrusions out of the top of the head along with a pair of talons on his elbows. Naruto was glaring at Itachi or at least that's what the elder Uchiha figured the boy was doing as his face was covered fully by a black and silver mask, in his armour clad arms was Mikoto who had evidently fallen unconscious. Itachi rose an eyebrow as Naruto protectively held Mikoto, the ANBU ranked Uchiha smirked psychotically at Naruto before he ran out of the room, Naruto watched as Sasuke followed him out of the room, Naruto wanted to follow but as he stood up his armour disappeared and he fell to the ground.

" **Sorry Partner your body has experienced too much stress,"** spoke Mordred from Naruto's mind as the blond fell unconscious.

* * *

 **#Konoha Hospital#**

Naruto felt himself in a bed defiantly not where he last remembered himself being last time he was conscious, Naruto also heard hushed voices.

" _So what of the Uchiha clan?"_ questioned a voice Naruto recognised instantly as his _father_.

" _As assigned to Itachi all of the clan besides Sasuke was exterminated regardless of their affiliation with the coup,"_ said another voice.

" _The Uchiha were planning a coup?"_ questioned Naruto to himself as he continued to listen in.

" _Why is Mikoto here then?"_ questioned Minato.

" _It appears she was saved by your son,"_ said the second voice.

" _That reminds me any idea what he was doing there?"_ questioned Minato making Naruto mentally roll his eyes his so called father didn't even know he and Sasuke were friends so of course he didn't know what the young blond was doing in the Uchiha compound.

" _So that bastard had the entire clan killed off because some of them were planning a coup I am ashamed to be related to that man,"_ thought Naruto to himself.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto had decided to leave after the coup however in the aftermath of the fall out Sasuke went a little crazy so Naruto stuck around to keep his only friend sane unfortunately that took longer than Naruto would have liked.

But the straw that broke the camel's back and made Naruto snap happened not even twelve hours ago.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto stood with the rest of his class in front of Iruka and all of the parents of the students of his class today was the graduation for the class and as an exhibition to the parents Iruka decided that two students would all out spar anything bar kill shots would go.

"Anyone care to volunteer?" questioned Iruka having finished explaining the idea.

"I want to spar with Naruto," spoke Menma sticking his hand into the air.

"What an excellent Idea Menma-kun, Naruto-kun come up here you two shall spar," declared Iruka not letting Naruto say no, the blond sighed as he walked up to the sparing circle and glared at his brother.

"What's the matter wimp pissed that you're going to get your ass kicked?" questioned Menma smugly.

" _ **Wipe that smug look off his face"**_ declared the voice of the nine tailed fox sealed within Naruto.

" _ **I agree wipe the floor with that smug bastard,"**_ came the voice of Mordred. Naruto's face contorted into a smirk.

"No its just time for me to wipe that smug look off your face Menma," declared Naruto getting eye rolls from everyone but Sasuke and Narumi both of whom smirked as Naruto said those words.

"Begin," called Iruka.

" **Divine World Eater, Balance Breaker,** " called Naruto throwing his arms out to the side as his form became engulfed in a black glow, which once it died down revealed his Divine World Eater Scale Mail.

"Oh big scary armour," said Menma before running forwards at Naruto.

" **Boost"** came a voice from Naruto's gauntlet confusing everyone Menma just ignored it and continued to run at his younger brother intent to slam his fist into the boy's face assuming the helmet was the weakest point on the armour, Naruto smirked under his helmet before he reached out and grabbed Menma's fist with his gauntleted hand before sinking his free hand into Menma's gut forcing his brother backwards.

" **Boost"** came the voice once more as Mnema recovered from Naruto's attack and jumped up into the tree above Naruto who looked up at the boy before he simply floated up with his energy wings.

"You're going to lose Menma," declared Naruto holding his hand out as a fireball formed in front of his gauntlet.

"Fuck you wimp," spat Menma spitting at Naruto as he formed a chain of hand signs.

" **Raiton Jibashi (Lightning Style Electromagnetic Murder),** " declared Menma throwing his hands forwards sending a wave of lightning at Naruto.

" **Divide,"** called the voice of Naruto's gauntlets as the lightning got smaller, smaller and smaller before it vanished just before it hit Naruto's chest. Naruto then threw his fireball at Menma who **Kawarimi-ed** with a log leaving the log there to shatter as the fireball hit it. Naruto turned around to see his brother standing at the edge of the sparing circle an orb of chakra forming between his hands Naruto raised a hidden brow as he watched Menma form the technique.

" **Boost,"** called the voice from Naruto's gauntlet as Menma finished his technique and ran forwards at Naruto.

" **Rasengan,** " called Menma as he threw his hand forwards the basketball sized orb being pushed towards Naruto's chest, Naruto however jumped to the side before sweeping Menma's feet out from under him before pushing the Rasengan controlling hand into the ground creating a spiral crater in the ground. Naruto jumped back from Menma before forming his own technique an orb of red and black begun to form in front of Naruto's armoured hand before the blond punched the orb.

" **Divine World Eater Dragon Shot,** " called Naruto as the orb turned into a beam that shot towards a wide eyed Menma Naruto however was shocked when shadow appeared between the attack and Menma before his attack dissipated.

"Naruto what the hell that attack would have killed Menma if it had hit him" spoke Minato looking angrily at his youngest son.

"WHAT you tell me off for that and nothing against Menma for using Rasengan on me?" questioned Naruto as his armour vanished looking unbelievingly at Minato, only for Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Of course you won't I'm you trouble child not even sure why you let me become a ninja hell not even sure why I am alive you know what Namikaze fuck you and your fucking wife and son" declared Naruto flipping off the blond man.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE you do not speak to your father like that, now apologise," ordered Kushina.

"As far as I'm concerned you are family by blood only so the lot of you can go fuck yourselves," said Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto walked towards the edge of Minato's head.

" **Divine World Eater, Balance Breaker,** " spoke Naruto his armour once more forming. Naruto stood still glaring at the village as he allowed his power to build boosting every five seconds, after a moment Naruto flew up into the middle of the village.

" **Are you sure you want to do this partner?"** asked Mordred.

"Yes" was Naruto's simple reply before the blond held his left hand above his head.

" **Calamity Control, Meteor,** " called Naruto a basketball sized ball of burning magma forming just above his hand.

" **Transfer,"** called the voice of Mordred from Naruto's gauntlets as the magma orb grew in size until it was about a sixteenth the size of the village.

"Fuck you Konoha" declared Naruto as he threw the orb from his positon towards the village, the meteor flew forwards wiping out the Hokage's tower about an eighth of the village before the meteor hit the Hokage Mountain exploding destroying the mountain.

"Alright Mordred where am I going" asked Naruto as he turned and flew away from the burning village as alarms and such began going off.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so happy new year to everyone who isn't reading my other stories and hasn't seen the message before**

 **so here we have it**

 **the important events Naruto joining the ninja** **academy**

 **Divine world Eaters balance breaker**

 **and a fight with Menma**

 **before the final thing the unique ability of Divine World Eater Calamity Control**

 **that's all that needs to be said sooo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. NOTICE

**Alright people first up no this is not a new chapter and for that I am sorry, this is an important notice I want to stress this now this is not a note about me abandoning this story no I assure you now that while it may take a bit but this story was really not ready to be posted I haven't got it as planned out as I normally would like so until further notice this story is on hiatus I am really, really sorry about this I didn't want to do this but I would prefer to stop and plan it out a bit more than write with what I have and have the story turn out shit, this was really a hard decision to make and I really am sorry for having to make it**

 **And if anyone feels the need to post a review to this saying anything about my lack of preparations for this you can fuck right off I will report it**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
